


Trapped

by Babybuckleydiaz



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, M/M, Spoilers, Worried Eddie Diaz, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: Prompt: Can u do a fic about 3x15 where it's buck that's trapped instead of eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Trapped

“No, we gotta dig him out!” For a moment, Bobby could only watch as his heart broke in his chest for the man in front of him. Eddie had so much fear written all over his face as the dropped to his knees with a loud and painful thudding sound, tears already streaming down his face. For mere moments, the team could only watch as Eddie began to claw at the ground in an attempt to dig for Buck, who was stuck at least forty feet under the ground; way out of their reach right now. Hen had a hand over her mouth as he looked at her friend, can read the desperation to reach the man that he loved as sobs were torn from his lips. She stood still, not having it in her to walk over there and tear Eddie away from what he was doing, didn’t have the heart to say that he wasn’t helping Buck by doing this.

But she was glad that Bobby was here as he watched the scene play out before her, as Bobby grabbed Eddie from his arms and pulled him away from what he was doing, his own pain obvious on his face. “Eddie, come on! You need to stop, son.” Booby voice was clear and strong, and Eddie could hear it over everything else as he fell back against his Captain with a sob; just lying there for a moment.

“Bobby, I-“ Eddie cut himself off with another heartbreaking sob, and all Bobby could do was shush him as he helped the other man to his feet. He knows, Eddie was terrified because it was Buck who was trapped down there alone. “I know, Eddie. We’re gonna get him out.” Bobby knows that he shouldn’t make a promise like that, he had been doing this job long enough to know he shouldn’t do that. But that was in team member down there, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that this isn’t where Buck’s story ends.

“H-He’s trapped, he’s down there, and I-“ Bobby had to cut Eddie off this time, eyes wide as he stared forward but not really seeing the man in front of him, and Bobby curses quietly to himself. He moves forward and places his hands on the other’s shoulders and coaxing the other’s head in his direction. “Hey no, you can’t do this right now.” His voice is stern, and he knows it’s working because Eddie’s eyes blink as he seems to finally looking at the man before him, finally seeing Bobby there.

“We need your head in the game right now, Buck needs you to be aware right now.” Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Eddie nods his head shakily as he takes a calming and grounding breath. “Y-yeah, okay. Okay, I’m here.” Despite the tears that burn in his eyes, Eddie’s voice is stronger than it had been just mere moments ago. “Good man, Eddie.” Bobby gives Eddie’s shoulders a tight squeeze and a a quick smile before he walking away from the younger man, who takes one more look at the ground that he had tried to dig through.

He curses, wondering how the hell Buck was always able to get himself into these situations. And once they got him back, he was going to kill him for making him worry like this.

**Author's Note:**

> so it was super short because i did struggle to write this.  
> but i hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading :)


End file.
